


Black Holes and Revelations

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freshman year of college in New York. It's supposed to be magical, this amazing experience. Right? When things fall apart, Kurt isn't so sure anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

If he'd just kept his mouth shut then none of this would have happened.

He wouldn't be on the outs with Blaine like he now was.

He wouldn't be sitting around his room all the time, just wallowing there by himself and crying in spurts. The blame was mostly on him, though. It was his own damn fault anything had happened in the first place.

If none of this had happened, he wouldn't be pushing Dave away.

Telling the other boy "maybe we should just spend some time apart. Just for now," seeing the hurt look on his face as Kurt left him sitting there at the dining hall table… It was probably one of the hardest things he had ever had to do.

He'd made such a mess. Of everything.

And he couldn't hate himself more for it.

_tbc._


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, I should get going. Still have some homework due tomorrow that I need to finish."

Kurt watched as Blaine sighed, nodding shortly. "Right. Well you'll be on again tomorrow, yeah? We can talk then?" he asked, and Kurt had to stop himself from rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Ever since he'd left for New York nearly give months ago, it was getting that much more difficult to keep up with his and Blaine's crumbling relationship. With as much as he loved Blaine, it was becoming increasingly irritating to deal with how needy he was getting. Kurt loved him, of course he did, but it was hard to remember that sometimes with how Blaine was acting.

"Yeah. We'll talk tomorrow." _Just smile and nod._

"Alright well I – I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied instantly with a tight smile before closing the video call window and exiting the messenger.

"Another date call with _the boyfriend_?"

Kurt spun around in his chair, watching as Ian strode into the room, rolling his eyes in amusement. "You know, we've been rooming together for almost half the year now, I'm pretty sure you can remember to call him by his name."

Ian exaggerated a sigh. "Fine. _Blaine_ , then." He lay down on his bed, taking out his phone and checking for messages from what Kurt could only assume was yet another girl whose ridiculously tight pants Ian was trying to get into. "How're things going with you two anyway?"

Kurt fixed him with a stare. "Ian. Do you really want to hear about my boyfriend troubles?"

"What, a guy can't ask another guy about his love life? I mean, I'm not homophobic or whatever, you know that." Kurt nodded. He'd give him that; Ian definitely wasn't homophobic by any means. The one random guy from their freshman English lecture class that Ian had brought back to the dorm last month had pretty much proved that. Ian claimed the next day, once he was fully sober again, that Jake had been a "drunken experiment," nothing more. Kurt still wasn't sure that was all it really was, but nodded along with a smile nevertheless every time it was brought up since then. It was probably better to let Ian figure it out for himself anyway and not interfere.

"Yes. I know that," Kurt replied, "but even still… Look, do you _really_ want to hear about what's going on with us?"

"Well like what?"

Kurt groaned. "Like how much he's been bugging me lately."

Ian glanced over at him in confusion. "He's bugging you?"

Kurt sighed, nodding, and pulled out his phone to open and his and Blaine's text conversation before handing it over. "Here," he said simply. "Read."

Ian scanned the conversation, expression growing in surprise and slight concern the more he read. "Uh…"

"Exactly," replied Kurt, taking his phone back and pocketing it.

"What, does he think you're gonna cheat on him or something?"

Kurt scoffed. "Honestly? I wouldn't doubt it." He shook his head. "I mean, just last year he accused me of cheating when all I was doing was talking to this guy so he automatically assumed. He claimed he was only paranoid because I was going to New York but I don't really think that was all it was. Mostly I think he just has trust issues."

"Dude, wait he – he accused you of cheating and you're still with him?"

"Well… yes but-"

" _Why_?"

"I love him, okay? It's not that simple, I can't just – I'm not just going to-" he stopped, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. "You know what? Nevermind. I have homework that I have to finish still." Kurt groaned, swiveling around his desk chair and turning his attention back to his laptop.

"All I'm saying is that if it were me, I probably wouldn't have stayed with him after that."

Kurt sighed heavily, typing into the Google search bar as a distraction. "You know, if you ever fall in love and they think you're cheating on them, _then_ you can tell me whether or not you'd stay with them."

It was silent for a moment before Kurt heard Ian speak again; he'd thought the conversation was finished, but apparently not. "I've been in love before, dude. And for as much as I loved her, if that had happened to me… no way. No matter how much you love somebody, trust is pretty fucking crucial, man."

Kurt resisted the nagging urge to look back at him and instead stared at the screen, trying to remember what he was searching for in the first place.

_tbc._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey.”

Kurt turned and smiled as Dave stopped next to him in the lunch line.  “Hello.  And how are you today, Mr. Karofsky?”

Dave let out a short bark of laugh.  “I’m good.  Finally finished that fucking paper for McAlister’s class so I think I’m good - for now anyway,” he said with another laugh, making Kurt smile at his optimism.  “You okay?”

Kurt glanced back up at him once before turning his attention back to ordering his lunch.  “Me?  I’m fine.”

“Really.”

“Yes, really,” said Kurt, rolling his eyes in slight annoyance.  As nice as it was that Dave seemed concerned, it didn’t exactly help his mood any when you said you were okay and the other person wouldn’t let it go.  And for as much as he loved Dave, he wasn’t exactly about to spill all of his relationship problems to him.  Ian was different; Ian didn’t know him as well as David did, which really just made it easier for Kurt to talk to him and not be judged.  He knew Dave wasn’t the judgmental type, of course, but nevertheless it was hard for him to be indifferent when it came to Blaine.

“So did you wanna come over tonight?” Dave asked after they’d sat down.  “The Office is on tonight if you wanted to watch it together.”

Kurt smiled at Dave from across the table and nodded.  “Yeah, sure.  That’d be great.”

—

It turned out to be a great night, actually.  It was a Thursday, and neither of them had class until the early afternoon, which meant they could stay up almost as late as they wanted.

In reality, Kurt fell asleep on Dave’s shoulder before the end of the episode. 

He’d been completely distracted the night before after his Skype session with Blaine and was up until almost three in the morning working on finishing his massive amounts of homework.  Ian was already asleep and Kurt was in the room with nothing but the city lights streaming in through the window and his desk lamp filling the room.  With finishing his homework that late and having an eight am class, he was lucky he didn’t completely pass out during one of his classes.

Dave glanced down at him, where Kurt’s eyes were shut tightly, mouth open slightly as his chest rose and fell slowly.  It was almost cruel to wake him.

“Kurt,” said Dave softly, nudging him.  “Kurt, wake up.”

“Wha?” Kurt mumbled into Dave’s shoulder after a moment.  “Where’m’I?”

Dave chuckled quietly.  “You’re in my room, you fell asleep.”

“I did?” Kurt said, groaning as he stretched and let out a yawn.  He blinked at the TV and glanced at the clock next to Dave’s bed.  “The show’s done?  What happened?”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine, I’ll tell you about it tomorrow.  Did you, uhm.  Did you wanna sleep over here tonight?  You can sleep on the bed, I’ll take the floor.”

“Mmm,” Kurt hummed in agreement, resuming his position slumped against the other boy’s side, his head resting on Dave’s shoulder. 

He was asleep again within moments. 

“Uhm… Kurt?” said Dave, and after a minute trued extracting himself from Kurt without waking him but to no avail.  The boy was out cold.  If Dave made any sudden movements Kurt would either fall onto the bed and possibly hit his head on the wall or the bed post, or else wake up; Dave wasn’t so sure he wanted either of those to happen.  So instead, flushing in both awkwardness and embarrassment, Dave slowly lowered the both of them to the mattress, settling into a more comfortable position for sleeping, and pulled his comforter on top of them.

It was the best sleep he’d had in a long time.

_tbc._


End file.
